Quest for Coffee - Drunk Clingy LeviXReader
by DescriptedEnd
Summary: Corporal Levi happens to be a very clingy drunk. Reader insert, rated for use of the f-bomb once ' One-shot. Reviews are appreciated c:


A great success - over 30 titans slaughtered and only four injuries, none dead. A cause to celebrate throughout the entire Scouting Legion. And, as part of that celebration, many of the elder members were drunk. Even those who, in most occasions, would deny any sort of alcoholic beverage, seemed to be enjoying themselves; this included the cadets, who weren't allowed to drink unless they happened to be over 18. Most cadets decided not to drink anyways, instead opting for glasses of juice or water.

You prefered coffee, sipping at your hot beverage and sitting by the fireplace, located in the upper right corner of the mess hall. Currently, you sat alone, enjoying the quietness the small area seemed to have compared to the rest of the room. Not that you weren't happy about the victory, you just weren't one for big groups of yelling and drunk people.

You had probably been there for at least 45 minutes when a shadow fell over you, blocking the lights from the more energetic areas of the mess hall. You turned around, your eyebrows moving into a questioning position and the one and only Corporal Levi standing behind you. His cheeks had a soft tint to them and his eyes seemed slightly off, so you guessed that, indeed, Humanity's Strongest is most likely drunk.

"Is there something I can help you with, sir?" you asked tentatively. You had never seen the man drunk before so you weren't quite sure how he would react.

The corporal said nothing, simply grunting in response and looking down to meet your {e/c} eyes. As soon as you got a better look at them, you made your conclusion; the Corporal was most certainly drunk. While you were amusing yourself with what antics the man could get into being drunk as he was, you didn't notice that his face had come extremely close to yours. A blush immediately lit up on your cheeks, and you abruptly turned your head to look back at the fireplace.

For a brief few seconds, you swore Levi had rested his forehead onto the top of yours, and the blush heated up even more. You attempted to convince yourself to relax; he's just drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing. This worked for about five seconds, and then the corporal literally flopped down onto the couch next to you and put his head in your lap.

His head.

In your lap.

You immediately tensed, not believing what was going on right now. You fell asleep, obviously, and were having a weird dream.

"C-corpo-."

You attempted to get the man's attention, but he simply slapped a hand over your mouth, effectively silencing you.

"Just let me stay here, {y/n}," he whined, much unlike him with his cold voice. You swallowed once, then lifted your hands - which were shaking - to remove his calloused hand from your mouth. Lowering it down a bit, his whole arm went limp and fell back onto his body; you remained quiet.

Cheeks still warm and shoulders still tense, the both of you sat there for a while; the noise was starting to dim down and people relaxed into quieter conversations; some went to bed. During that time you sat there, still quiet, slowly getting used to corporal resting on your lap. Eventually, you raised your coffee cup to your lips and attempted to take a sip of the strong beverage but noticed that nothing came from the bottom of your mug. It was empty.

Deciding to take a chance - you wanted more coffee, damn it - your finger carefully poked the raven haired man's face, and he quickly turned his head to lock eyes with you.

"Levi," you said quietly. He let out a soft "hmm", and you turned the mug upside down to show him that it was empty."I need to get more coffee."

As soon as the words left your lips, he let out a pathetic, "Noooooo," and dug his head gently into your belly - muffling himself in the process - and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"C-corporal, come on!" you huffed, your face a bright shade of red. In vain, you attempted to peel his arms off of you. Even in his drunken state, he was much stronger than you.

You growled, determined to get your coffee. Pulling all of your strength into your legs, you pulled yourself up and managed to stand up; The corporal fell, ungracefully, to the floor with a grunt.

"{y/nnnnnnn}..." he huffed, wrapping his arms around your right leg. After multiple attempts to yank your leg free, you gave up, setting your cup down on the ground.

"Levi, I would like to get some more coffee," you hissed at him, looping your arm under his and attempting to pull him up. For now, at least, he seemed to be cooperative. Several times during the process he nearly fell over, but you managed to stand him up right, quickly leaning over to pick up your mug. Once you straightened your back, Levi decided it was a good idea to wrap you in a tight hug from behind. You sighed; getting to the kitchen now was going to be a challenging task, seeing as you knew at this point that he wasn't going to let go.

You started shuffling towards the coffee maker, the male clumsily following in your footsteps. There was another person in the room, watching to his amusement at the sight before. He loudly cleared his throat, and you abruptly halted your steps to see who it was; Jean.

"What the fuck is a horse doing in the mess hall?" Levi slurred, lazily pointing his finger at the boy. A look of anger took over Jean's face, his temper set off.

"I am not a horse!" he yelled, then proceeded to stomp out of the room. You felt Levi snicker, the vibrations of his laugh traveling down your spine. A huff escaped your lungs and the two of you continued your journey to the coffee, Levi not helping in the least bit. Eventually, you both actually reached the kitchen, cold tile causing you to shudder slightly and increase your pace to the dark beverage on the counter. Setting your mug on the wood countertops, you reached for the coffee pot, only to make a realization that, in all honesty, made you angry.

The coffee was cold.

And then - of course he had to - Levi took his own legs out from underneath him and flopped to the ground, taking you with him. The position you landed in was a bit… awkward.

The corporal was laying on the floor, staring blankly at you. You, on the other hand, were effectively straddling the corporal, a huge blush on your face. You wanted to pull yourself off; yes, you'll admit you had a tiny crush on the corporal, but this was just embarrassing.

"I'm so so-" you tried to apologize, but then two figures burst through the door; Hanji and an angry looking Jean. As you kinda expected, Hanji immediately broke out laughing. Jean simply stared at the two of you, dumbfounded.

"Shorty's got himself a girlfriend, eh Jean!" she gasped out between laughs, elbowing the younger male. He was silent, still not quite over the shock of seeing the two of you like this.

Anger bubbling in your throat, you shouted, "I am not his girlfriend!" You crossed your arms, giving them an angry look.

"It doesn't appear that way, {y/n}," Hanji teased, and you gritted your teeth. Abruptly, Levi decided to sit up, which pushed you back slightly. Without any warning, his lips were against yours for a short, rushed kiss. He then proceeded to pass out, his head resting in the crook of your neck. The two other people in the room looked at you, mouths agape, before Hanji burst out laughing.

The Corporal was going to have hell to pay for this tomorrow.


End file.
